Through The Eyes Of A Lost Soul
by xXRoseGoddessXx
Summary: [COMPLETE]Through the eyes of manslayer, he sees the blood upon his hands, wishing the lingering pain in his heart would fade as he walks through the field of death. A collection of poems dedicated to Kenshin Himura
1. Dying Soul

Through The Eyes of a Lost Soul

Rating: K+ Genre: Poetry/General

Summary: Through the eyes of manslayer, he sees the blood upon his hands, wishing the lingering pain in his heart would fade as he walks through the field of death. A collection of poems dedicated to Kenshin Himura

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter 1: Dying Soul

_A man is a creature_

_Who seeks the blood of others_

_We can't deny_

_Our urge_

_To shed the blood of our fellow men_

_This is the creature_

_I have become_

_A blood thirsty creature_

_Who sheds the blood of others_

_A creature_

_Who doesn't know love or compassion_

_I'm nothing more_

_Than a dying soul _

_Waiting for the light_

_To fade_

_Leaving me to drawn_

_In the dark waters_

_Of misery and sorrow_

_No one knows_

_My heartache_

_That I carry everyday_

_To hope one day_

_This madness will end_

_And I can lay _

_My soul to rest_

**Ok, this is my first RK fic so I hope you like. Plz review!**


	2. Never Ending

Through The Eyes of a Lost Soul

Rating: K+Genre: Poetry/General

Summary: Through the eyes of manslayer, he sees the blood upon his hands, wishing the lingering pain in his heart would fade as he walks through the field of death. A collection of poems dedicated to Kenshin Himura

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter 2: Never Ending

_This war_

_Will never come to an end_

_A war_

_Where men have lay down their lives_

_To seek a dream_

_That may never become a reality_

_It's a never ending cycle_

_Of death and deceit_

_And I_

_Have become that_

_Of which I feared so greatly_

_A man whose lust for blood_

_Has reached the highest mountain_

_So I see_

_The grim reaper_

_Casts his evil aura_

_Upon this land_

_Yet I help him_

_Time and time again_

_Never knowing_

_When it will come_

_To an end_

**Well what do you think? Plz review!**


	3. Way of The Manslayer

Through The Eyes of a Lost Soul

Rating: K+Genre: Poetry/General

Summary: Through the eyes of manslayer, he sees the blood upon his hands, wishing the lingering pain in his heart would fade as he walks through the field of death. A collection of poems dedicated to Kenshin Himura

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter 3: Way of The Manslayer

_The way of the manslayer_

_Is one that walks_

_A dark path_

_Among the shadows_

_Of lies and deceit_

_A manslayer_

_Is one_

_That suffers everyday_

_From the blood he sheds_

_My weary soul_

_Feels that pain everyday_

_Of my life_

_I walk the path of a manslayer_

_The path I thought_

_Was the right one_

_Now I wonder_

_Was this truly the right path_


	4. The Oath

Through The Eyes of a Lost Soul

Rating: K+Genre: Poetry/General

Summary: Through the eyes of manslayer, he sees the blood upon his hands, wishing the lingering pain in his heart would fade as he walks through the field of death. A collection of poems dedicated to Kenshin Himura

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter 4: The Oath

_Today I have swore_

_On God's will_

_To end my life as a manslayer_

_No longer_

_Shall I shed the blood_

_Of man any longer_

_To end my rage_

_For a dream_

_That will remain a fantasy_

_Upon the corpse_

_OF the lives I've taken_

_I will never spill blood again_

_The legend of Battousi the manslayer_

_Has ended his legacy today_


	5. Illusion

Through The Eyes of a Lost Soul

Rating: K+Genre: Poetry/General

Summary: Through the eyes of manslayer, he sees the blood upon his hands, wishing the lingering pain in his heart would fade as he walks through the field of death. A collection of poems dedicated to Kenshin Himura

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter 5: Illusion

_A fate of country_

_In the hands of a war_

_That will determine_

_The destiny of its people_

_Men lay down their lives_

_Hoping this torment will end_

_The suffering it had caused mankind_

_I am apart_

_Of that suffering_

_All I saw_

_Was an illusion_

_An illusion of a dream_

_I once believed in_

_And nothing more_

_That was the illusion_

_That once blinded_

_And lead me down the path_

_Of death_

_And turned me into _

_A cold blooded killer_


	6. A Tearful Goodbye

Through The Eyes of a Lost Soul

Rating: K+Genre: Poetry/General

Summary: Through the eyes of manslayer, he sees the blood upon his hands, wishing the lingering pain in his heart would fade as he walks through the field of death. A collection of poems dedicated to Kenshin Himura

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Author's NOte: This is a Kenshin and Tomoe poem just so there's no confusion

Chapter 6: A Tearful Goodbye

_Through the days of a manslayer_

_I have only experienced_

_The ruthless outrage_

_The world has to offer_

_I've never experienced_

_The kindness_

_It has deep inside_

_Then I met you_

_Your sweet love_

_Reminding me of what of I once was_

_Letting me experience love_

_For the first time_

_You left me in this world_

_Forced to live_

_To see your tragedic death_

_You'll never see_

_The tears I cried_

_All those cold lonely nights_

_For you_

_This was my tearful goodbye_

_To our love_

_That will always burn brightly_


	7. Dreams of Kyoto

Through The Eyes of a Lost Soul

Rating: K+Genre: Poetry/General

Summary: Through the eyes of manslayer, he sees the blood upon his hands, wishing the lingering pain in his heart would fade as he walks through the field of death. A collection of poems dedicated to Kenshin Himura

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter 7: Dreams of Kyoto

_In my heart_

_Kyoto holds the painful memories_

_Of my broken Kyoto_

_Burn in my heart_

_Seeing the images_

_Of battles long ago_

_My dreams_

_Show me the city_

_Once soaked in blood_

_Now a place_

_Of eloquent beauty_

_The Kyoto I see now_

_Isn't the place_

_Battosui lay down his sword_

_But a place_

_That gives a new light_

_To those who seek it_

_I'm so sorry I haven't been updating but I've been studying like a fiend lately for finals and regent exams. Hope ya like! Plz Review!  
_


	8. Fireflies

Through The Eyes of a Lost Soul

Rating: K+Genre: Poetry/General

Summary: Through the eyes of manslayer, he sees the blood upon his hands, wishing the lingering pain in his heart would fade as he walks through the field of death. A collection of poems dedicated to Kenshin Himura

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter 8: Fireflies

_Every night_

_We would go_

_And look upon stars_

_Just you and me_

_With the fireflies_

_Giving the skies_

_A heavenly glow_

_The fireflies_

_Graced us with their presence_

_While we would sit_

_In each other's embrace_

_The new love_

_In my life_

_Your sweetness_

_Captivated my heart_

_I'll always love you_

_My feelings for you_

_Burn as brightly_

_As the fireflies' light_

_That will never fade_


	9. Wanderer

Through The Eyes of a Lost Soul

Rating: K+Genre: Poetry/General

Summary: Through the eyes of manslayer, he sees the blood upon his hands, wishing the lingering pain in his heart would fade as he walks through the field of death. A collection of poems dedicated to Kenshin Himura

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Cater 9: Wanderer

_I wander these lands_

_To find an escape_

_From my dreadful past_

_I want to repent_

_For the many sins_

_I have committed_

_During the reign of Battousi_

_My lonesome journey_

_Is a path_

_Of that which I must take_

_I walk thousand miles_

_To find the path_

_I must walk_

_To heal my wounds_

_And the sins I've committed_

_Against man_


	10. Broken Memories

Through The Eyes of a Lost Soul

Rating: K+ Genre: Poetry/General

Summary: Through the eyes of manslayer, he sees the blood upon his hands, wishing the lingering pain in his heart would fade as he walks through the field of death. A collection of poems dedicated to Kenshin Himura

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter 10: Broken Memories

_I go to sleep every night_

_Dreaming about the memories_

_Of my weary past_

_That haunts me_

_Every minute of my life_

_Memories flash before my eyes_

_Remembering those days_

_I walk these lands_

_As Battousi_

_The broken memories_

_Of my past_

_I want leave these memories_

_Behind me_

_But I fear_

_That my dream_

_Will never become a reality_

_

* * *

_

**I hope ya like! Please review****! I'm getting a a lot of hits but barely any reviews. So please review! **_  
_


	11. Lost Soul

Through The Eyes of a Lost Soul

Rating: K+Genre: Poetry/General

Summary: Through the eyes of manslayer, he sees the blood upon his hands, wishing the lingering pain in his heart would fade as he walks through the field of death. A collection of poems dedicated to Kenshin Himura

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter 11: Lost Soul

_In the eyes of a man slayer_

_Lies a person_

_Whose lost inside_

_Who tries to repent_

_For the sins_

_He's committed in the past_

_Yet he knows_

_In his heart_

_That a man slayer is a man slayer_

_Until the day_

_He dies_

_He can never go back_

_But will never allow himself_

_To go back_

_To the person he once was_


End file.
